


Chapter 2: The Fall

by forgotten library (omniscripts139)



Series: Spiritual Warfare [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Major Character(s), Multi, Other, The Fall - Freeform, spiritual warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscripts139/pseuds/forgotten%20library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Archangel LUCIFER is furious and jealous because people were more beautiful, made in God's image, and they also have free will. He believes everyone should not be having fun but bowing down and worship God 24/7 without having a choice. God sees nothing wrong; however, Lucifer will not have it. He attacks God; however, the Archangel MICHAEL blocks him. War breakouts and Lucifer transform into seven-headed, ten-story dragon with ten horns, and a sixteen story wing spanned. ABISHAI, LYDIA, CORNELIUS, and ARIEL assists Michael in defeating The Great Dragon; however, they have to focus on Lucifer's angels MELCHIZEDEK, AKEL DAMA, JEZEBEL, and SAPPHIRA. Michael finally breaks though defeating Lucifer and his angels are hurtled to earth. Satan is furious and wages war against God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 2: The Fall

Back in the kid’s playroom, they still have their eyes closed. “Wow, Mama this is so cool. It looks so real,” Sara replied.

“Because, Heaven is real.”

“Yeah, it's as if you can just reach out and touch everything. So what about the angel how many angels are there?” Joel asked. His mother replied, “There are multitudes of angels.”

“So you don't know how many there are?”

“No one knows for sure, because not all of the angels are in Heaven any more.”

“So what happen to them?” Sara asked.

“Well, some of them turned evil, everyone is given a choice to service or God or not, including the angels. ”

Joel, ”So, how many fell?”

“It started with one and His name is Lucifer. He was the Chief Seraphim of music and the most beautiful Archangel in Heaven.”  
“So, why did he fall?” he asked.

“Hang on, I’m getting there.”

“Oh okay,”

“Now, where was I? Oh, yes now I remember.”

The kids still have their eyes closed. They drift back to Heaven.

...

There are multitudes of angels and they all have different ranks. You have Seraphim; angels of love, light and fire, and guardians of God’s throne. Next, you have Cherubim; angels of harmony, wisdom, and guardians of the sanctuaries. The third, you have Throne; angels of will, justice, and givers of positive energy. The fourth, you have Dominions; angels of intuition, the leaders, and give guidance to lower angels. The fifth, you have Virtues; angels of choice, motion, and provides enlightenment. The sixth, you have Powers; angels of power, defense, and keepers of history; warriors. The seventh, you have Principalities; angels of time, blessings, guardians of countries, cities, and educators of Earth. The eight, you have Messengers; guardians of humans, nature, and the messengers of mankind. And last, you have Archangels; ruling angels, God’s emissaries, and protectors of human life. 

The three angels, who are referred to the most in scripture are the Archangel Gabriel the Chief messenger, the Archangel Michael Chief Priest; and head warrior, and The Archangel Lucifer Chief Seraphim of the music.

Lucifer was the most beautiful and cunning of all the angel and he lead the rebellion against God. After God created humans, Lucifer became angry and then his heart was filled jealousy, bitterness, hatred, and prideful. He could not understand why God would create something in his image, give them free will, give us paradise, and make them more beautiful than him. It’s why, he tricked Eve into eating from the Tree of Good and Evil. He want to corrupt and destroy God’s most precious creation. He succeed; however, God had another plan.

…

Lucifer was furious. He stood before God’s Throne and said, “God, how could you this? I thought... I was your greatest creation. You made them perfect, you gave them dominion over everything, you gave them free will, and how dare you make them after your own image. You should make them bow down and worship you.”

“What are you talking about, my friend?” God replied.

“Oh, don't you dare play stupid with me Lord. You know exactly what I'm talking about God. Lord, they should be bowing down and worship you; you should have more control over your people.” Lucifer shouts.

“Lucifer, they are not doing anything wrong. Now, go back to what you were doing.”

“But Lord... you're not listening, and if you will not listen to me. Then, I'll make you listen, too me.”

“I'm listening; however, they are fine.”

“No, it is not fine. I will make you listen. They should be your slaves.”

“Lucifer! Hold your tongue.”

“God, if you will not make the worship you, then I will make them worship me. I will ascend. I will exalt myself above you. I will assume your. I will place throne above yours…”

“Lucifer!”

“I will rule everyone and everything including you!” Lucifer was out raged.

Lucifer draws his sword and lunges to attack. He is blocked. It is the Archangel Michael. He throw Lucifer back. Michael glanced towards God.

God, “Get him out of house, now!”

“My pleasure.” Michael replies with smirk.

“I will never leave.” 

They stare each other down with the thousand-mile stare.

Michael stands about 6ft 7in. He is about 240 pounds of solid cut muscle. His wingspan 35ft wide. His armor is a sterling silver angel's breastplate, which covers his front and his back, with sterling silver shoulder pads, underneath his armor; he wears a golden warlord's tunic, and under the tunic, he wears a crimson red chain mail. Over his hands, he wears sterling silver angel gauntlets, and his pants are crimson red slack with a golden belt. For his feet, he wears sterling silver angel's greaves; and his has long pitch black. His sword 6ft long with a 2ft wide sterling silver blade, and 1ft golden handle with all 12 birthstones in bedded on three corners of the handle four on each side, and a leather black grip.

Lucifer stands about 5ft 11in 170 pounds of cut muscle, and his wingspan is about 28ft wide. His armor is a sterling silver dragon scaled breastplate, which covers his front and his back, with sterling silver dragon scaled shoulder pads, underneath his armor; he wears a pitch-black dragon's tunic, and under his tunic, he wears a crimson red chain mail. Over his hands, he wears sterling silver dragon scaled gauntlets. He wears pitch-black slack with sterling silver belt, and sterling silver dragon scaled greaves; and he has long blonde hair. His sword is 5ft long with a 2ft wide crooked sterling silver blade, and 1ft golden handle with 4 sapphires, 4 blood red rubies, and 4 jasper stones in bedded into all three corners of the handle with a black leather grips around the handle.

Michael and Lucifer swords clashes, and when they do spark start flying. It is sword against sword. They were blocking and dodging each other attacks. When, suddenly Michael finally slices through Lucifer's armor.

Lucifer drops to his knees, in fit of rage. His heartbeats start pumping faster and faster as begins his transformation and his beauty diminishes into a dark and horrifically, terrifying ten-story seven-headed, fire breathing dragon with ten horns; two horns on the first three and one on the last four. His wings spanned stretching to eighty feet wide. His hands and arms turn into dragon's claws, and his feet and legs turn into dragon's feet. 

Then Michael pushes a button on the right side of their collar and helm form over their heads and shields form from their left and to some from their right arms. Lucifer spits fire from his mouths. Michael lifts his shield to block the fire.

“You fool, I am Lucifer; Satan the Devil; the Great Dragon did you honestly think you could defeat me so easily?” “ Angels, attack!”

Then a huge war broke out in heaven, Michael and his angels fought against Lucifer and his angels.

Michael has several angels at his command but here are four he worked with more. You have Cornelius, the courageous; Abishai, the honorable; Lydia, the passionate; and Ariel, the just.

Lucifer has several fallen angels at his command but here are four angels he works with the most. You have Akel Dama, the deadly; Melchizedek, the cunning; Jezebel, the enchantress; and Sapphira, the sorceress.

Michael and his warriors were focusing all of their efforts on Lucifer. They were dodging Lucifer's fire while trying to block his sword attacks, and keeping Satan's angels under submission. They were jumping away from the fiery flames of Satan's breath. While he was blowing the fire, his demons would swoop into attack Michael and his angels.

Then suddenly, Michael finally got in one might blow, and he hit Lucifer so hard he was hurled out of heaven along with his angels; and like a flash of lightning Lucifer and angels fell to earth and landed into a place called Hell, and they are doomed to stay there for eternity until the day of judgment.

Michael shouted in victory, “You will never win.”

Everyone in Heaven shouted in victory.

“So, you want to kick me out of heaven do you? Then I will make the earth a living hell. I will make your creation wish they were never born. These souls are now mine.” Lucifer replied with an evil glare and smirk. 

“This means war!”

…

Meanwhile back in the playroom, Sara and Joel barely able to keep their eyes open. They fine fall asleep. Samantha is laying the children into their beds. When in the driveway you hear the tiny squeak of a car break.


End file.
